Green Dragon
by cleotheo
Summary: When a distracted Draco lets Blaise go into his bag for a quill, his friend accidentally reveals Draco's relationship with a certain Gryffindor witch. Fun, light-hearted Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - This is just a short, fun one shot. It takes place in 7th year where Voldemort and the war were never an issue. I hope people enjoy the story. **

* * *

It was a warm spring day as the Head Girl, Hermione Granger strolled around Hogsmeade with her friends, Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley. The three girls were heading to a new lingerie shop that Lavender had heard about and was dying to try out.

"You know, I'm not sure I'm comfortable helping you pick out sexy underwear for my brother's enjoyment." Ginny said to Lavender as the older witch mentioned the fun she was hoping to have with Ron after their visit to the shop.

"You don't have to help me, you can pick something for Harry." Lavender said, referring to Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"And what if I'm not comfortable with the pair of you showing me your purchases?" Hermione asked with a smile. "You are both buying for my two best friends, and I really don't need to think about either Harry or Ron's sex life."

"I'm sure you can pick out some underwear for yourself." Lavender replied. "I know you don't have a boyfriend, but with sexy underwear you might feel a bit more like talking to boys and getting one."

Hermione just nodded at Lavender and didn't bother to reply. What Lavender didn't know was that Hermione actually did have a boyfriend, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had been together since the end of the previous year and they hadn't revealed their relationship as they hadn't wanted Dumbledore to stop them sharing the head dorms, which was something they both loved and didn't want to have to return to their respective house dorms.

The only person who did know about the relationship was Ginny, and only because Hermione had needed to tell someone when they had first gotten together. Ginny had actually been the one to encourage her to really give Draco a chance, leading to their relationship that was rapidly approaching the one year mark. Hermione would have told Lavender about her relationship with Draco, if it wasn't for the fact the other witch was such a gossip. Hermione knew Lavender wouldn't mean to spill her secret, but something would inevitably happen and she would say something she shouldn't have. Hermione had already witnessed Lavender spill all sorts of secrets, especially about what Ron liked in the bedroom, and Hermione had no desire to confide in her and have her relationship revealed to everyone before her and Draco were ready.

"Here we are." Lavender announced happily as the girls arrived at the lingerie shop.

The window display showed several mannequins modelling some of the underwear on sale, as well as a large poster advertising their unique selling point. The shop boasted that each set of underwear was unique and there wasn't another set like it in the world. The shop also used magic to adjust the sets to the particular witch buying them, so whatever design the witch in question liked they could be altered to fit her perfectly.

Hermione followed Lavender and Ginny into the store and the three girls split up to peruse the goods. Hermione was surprised by the quite moderate prices in the shop, given how unique every set was and the fact they were custom fitted she'd expected things to be a lot more expensive. Despite not intending to buy anything the prices drew Hermione in and she found herself eying up a few sets of underwear. When her eyes fell on a satin silver set with a green dragon on each cup of the bra and one on the matching knickers, Hermione knew she had to have them. Both the Slytherin based colours of the set and the symbol on them reminded her of Draco.

By the time Hermione made her way to pay she had amassed a further four sets to go with her dragon set. Heading into one of the enclosed cloakrooms with one of the assistants Hermione got her sets fitted perfectly to her figure before paying and getting her purchases wrapped and placed in a lovely black and purple bag.

After paying she found Ginny and Lavender, who were also carrying bags, and the girls headed back down into the main part of the village. When they arrived back at The Three Broomsticks, the girls grabbed themselves a corner booth and settled down to compare purchases.

"How many sets did you buy, Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Your bag is much bigger than mine and Ginny's."

"Five." Hermione admitted.

"Five?" Lavender's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "And you were the one complaining about going to the shop."

"I changed my mind." Hermione shrugged. "Actually I really liked it, and will probably go back."

"I think I will too." Ginny said. "The stuff was gorgeous, it took me an age to pick a set."

"Did you just get one?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "Do you want to see?"

"Of course." Lavender said.

Ginny delved into her bag and brought out a folded section of tissue paper. When she unwrapped the paper, she revealed a red set of silk underwear. On the cup of each bra was a golden snitch, which moved as you touched the material.

"Harry's going to have fun with these." Ginny grinned as she wrapped her underwear back up and returned it to her bag.

After Ginny had put her underwear away, Lavender got her two sets out. The first set was an animal print set, while the second set were a garish orange colour. Hermione was confused by the orange set until Lavender turned the knickers over and revealed the word 'Cannons' written over the back of them. Obviously the set had being designed for a Chudley Cannons fan, which was exactly what Ron was.

"Your turn, Hermione." Lavender announced as she put her underwear away.

Hermione showed her friends her underwear sets. One was emerald green with a black trim, one was purple stars on a black background, one was polka dots and the other was a completely see through set. Finally Hermione showed the girls her silver set with the green dragons.

"They are lovely." Lavender remarked, admiring the hand stitching on the dragons. "Although with these and that green set anyone would think you were buying with a Slytherin in mind."

"A certain Head Boy perhaps, given the design on these." Ginny added with a laugh.

Hermione shot Ginny a warning glare and the redhead quickly shut up, offering Hermione a sheepish smile in apology. Luckily Lavender never picked up on Ginny's implication, instead she just asked if they fancied another drink.

"Sorry, I never thought." Ginny apologised when Lavender left to make her way to bar.

"It's okay." Hermione replied. "We'll be telling people soon, but we would rather do it ourselves than have Lavender blurt it out accidentally."

"I understand, my lips are sealed." Ginny replied with a smile. "Lavender won't find out anything from me, no-one will."

* * *

000

* * *

Hermione moaned loudly as she wondered how she'd gotten herself into the situation she found herself in. She was currently in the Head Students office with Draco, naked except from her skirt that was bunched around her waist and her socks. Hermione had lured Draco into the office to give him a glimpse of her new underwear set, with the dragons on. Her intention had been to tease him about what would happen later that evening and cause him to be distracted all afternoon, but somehow her plan had backfired.

Hermione still wasn't sure how he'd done it, but somehow Draco had managed to get her clothes off and the pair were currently making use of the desk. As she suddenly climaxed, screaming Draco's name at the top of her voice, Hermione was relieved the door was locked and the room was soundproofed. The racket they had just been making would have alerted anyone passing by exactly what the Head Students were getting up to.

"We really have to stop this." Hermione muttered as the pair recovered from their activities. "Someone's going to catch us, one day."

"They haven't so far." Draco replied, reluctantly pulling away from his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure how." Hermione retorted as she hopped off the desk.

While Draco was pulling on his underwear and trousers, Hermione hunted around for her own underwear. After pulling on her knickers and straightening her skirt, she looked around for her bra. Just as she spotted it hanging off the door handle, Draco reached out and grabbed it.

"Thanks." Hermione said, holding her hand out to get the bra from her boyfriend.

"What are you thanking me for?" Draco asked with a smirk. "I'm keeping this."

"Very funny." Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, thinking he was joking.

"I'm being serious." Draco chuckled, stuffing the bra into his bag. "If you didn't already have your knickers on, I would have taken those as well. I'll just have to grab them later."

"You can't be serious." Hermione stared at her boyfriend in horror. "The bell is going to go any minute and I don't have time to go and get another bra. You know McGonagall doesn't tolerate lateness."

"You'll just have to go without." Draco smirked. "Now that is a thought, I rather like. You wandering around without a bra on all afternoon."

"I cannot go for the rest of the day without a bra on." Hermione protested. "Everyone will know."

To illustrate her point she pulled on her blouse and fastened it. Since it was spring and the weather was currently warm her blouse was pretty thin and stuck to her body perfectly. It was very obvious she wasn't wearing any bra and her nipples were clearly visible through the thin material.

"See, I cannot go around like this." Hermione told her boyfriend.

"I like it." Draco grinned as he stepped closer to Hermione and brushed his thumb over one of her breasts. The action caused her nipple to become even more visible and Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Git." She hissed.

"At least I'm your git." Draco laughed. Planting a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek, he was at the door and opening it before she could react.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"I don't want to be late to class." He called back over his shoulder as he left the office.

Muttering a string of curses under her breath Hermione grabbed her robes and put them on, making sure to fasten them tightly. She immediately felt far too hot in the dark robes, but she knew until she managed to grab her bra back she couldn't take them off. She would just have to suffer the heat, it was definitely preferable to giving everyone an eyeful without them.

Leaving the office, Hermione made it to Transfiguration seconds before the bell rang. Draco was already settled in his seat surrounded by his friends, making it impossible for Hermione to get to him and retrieve her bra. As she passed he gave her a wicked smirk but she merely threw an unimpressed glare his way before taking her seat next to Harry.

"Are you not hot, Hermione?" Harry asked as she sat down. "It's sweltering in here."

All around them the Gryffindors and Slytherins had removed their robes and were just sitting in the regular uniforms. Hermione however was the only student to still have her black robes on and fastened.

"I'm fine." Hermione muttered.

"If you say so." Harry replied with a shrug. Who was he to argue if Hermione didn't want to remove her robes.

Hermione tried to concentrate on class, but it was hard when she was so hot. She could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her back and she longed to take her robes off. However she knew the heat would have just made things worse and in all likelihood if she removed her robes now her shirt would be sticking to her like a second skin.

After Transfiguration there was a break before the last lesson of the day and Hermione was already planning on either catching Draco and getting her bra back or heading to the Head Dorms to get a fresh one. However as the bell rang Professor McGonagall asked her to stay behind to discuss a few Head duties. Hermione caught Draco smirking at her as he left the classroom, but she was unable to do anything about it.

By the time McGonagall had finished with her, Hermione didn't have time to go to the Head Dorms and she was forced to head down to the dungeons for Potions, still braless. Hermione had hoped the naturally draughty dungeons would help with the heat but when they entered the classroom it was boiling as the cauldrons were already switched on. Today's lesson was obviously a practical one, meaning the temperature in the room would be even hotter than it was in Transfiguration.

Sliding into her chair, Hermione could feel the oppressive heat in the room and she groaned out loud. Both Harry and Ron shot her curious looks and once again Harry asked her if she was hot. Yet again Hermione said she was fine as she tried to listen to the order's Snape was barking at them. Eventually the class got going and Hermione tried to concentrate, despite how hot she was feeling.

"Miss Granger, are you not overheating?" Snape questioned, pausing as he walked past the desk.

"I'm fine, Sir." Hermione replied.

Snape looked unconvinced as he nodded and continued on his journey around the classroom. From over the other side of the room Draco had looked up at Snape's question and once the Potions Professor had moved along he shot his girlfriend a wicked smirk. Hermione glared back at him, before returning to her own work, looking incredibly hot and bothered.

Draco knew Hermione would likely be mad at him later on, but he was confident he could alleviate her anger. However that was something for him to worry about later, right now he had a complicated potion to make. The potion would likely be one of the last they brewed this year and he wanted a good mark as it would count towards his final grade.

Thirty minutes later Draco was totally engrossed in his work and all thoughts of Hermione had long since left his head. He was carefully weighing out the last of his ingredients that were to be added just before the potion was complete, when his best friend, Blaise Zabini nudged him gently.

"Do you have a spare quill?" Blaise asked. "Mine's broken."

"Try my bag." Draco replied, focusing all of his attention on his potions ingredients.

"Thanks mate." Blaise said, reaching down and yanking Draco's bag up onto the desk.

Blaise rummaged through the bag for a quill, but before he managed to find the writing implement he spotted a bit of silver material. Wondering what it was Blaise pulled the material out of the bag, his eyes widening when he saw exactly what he had hold of.

"A bra!" Theo Nott's excited voice declared from beside Blaise.

At the sound of Theo's voice Draco's head shot up and he gulped when he saw Blaise holding onto Hermione's bra. Unfortunately Theo's shout had alerted the whole class to the situation, including Snape. As Snape made his way back to the front of the class where Draco and his friends were sitting, Draco glanced over at Hermione and saw the horror etched on her face.

"Ladies underwear, Mr Zabini?" Snape questioned.

"It's not mine." Blaise said, dropping the bra onto the desk. "It's Draco's."

"Ah, so Mr Malfoy is the one with a penchant for women's underwear." Snape said. "Hand them over, Blaise."

Blaise handed the offending garment over to the Potions Professor, who held the bra up for the entire class to see. He was just about to enquire if anyone had misplaced it when Lavender suddenly gasped from the back of the class.

"I know that bra."

"Are you claiming it, Miss Brown?" Snape asked.

"No, it's not mine." Lavender replied as Ron turned and glared at his girlfriend. "It belongs to Hermione. I was there when she bought it, she has the matching set."

"So are you wearing the knickers Granger, or will I find them in Draco's bag as well?" Blaise joked, causing most of the class to laugh.

"That's enough, Blaise." Draco hissed, grabbing his bag back off the desk and throwing it to the floor.

"Quite." Snape agreed. "Now, Miss Granger I do believe I have something or yours here. Would you like to reclaim your property?"

Knowing Snape would just stand there holding up her bra until she claimed it, Hermione reluctantly got out of her seat and headed to the front of the class. She could hear people laughing as she passed them and when she passed her boyfriend she gave him a menacing glare. When she got to the front of the class, Snape dropped the silver bra into her hands.

"Maybe next time you'll think about keeping your underwear on." Snape drawled. "At least then, you'll be able to take off your robes in class."

"That's why you won't take them off." Ron declared loudly, suddenly realising why Hermione was sitting in her robes when it was so hot.

"I think that's enough now." Snape announced as Hermione made her way back to her seat. "I would appreciate it if we could all forget about Miss Granger's underwear and concentrate on your potions. These potions are vital for your final results."

Despite Snape's instructions, the gossip continued with everyone talking about Hermione and her bra. Hermione herself refused to discuss the matter and after shoving the offending garment into her bag she turned her attention to her potion. Even Harry and Ron's questions about why Draco had the bra went unanswered as the witch silent fumed for the rest of lesson.

The second the lesson ended Hermione stormed up to Draco. "You git." She hissed, slapping him on the arm. "I can't believe you did that."

"I didn't do anything, it was Blaise." Draco argued. He was very aware that they had an audience as almost the whole class, Snape included, had stayed to watch the fireworks between the head students.

"Blaise didn't steal my bra and refuse to give it back." Hermione countered. She was also aware of the audience, but she was too mad to care about creating a bit more gossip.

"Yeah, but he pulled it out of my bag and Theo was the one shouting about it."

"But you were the one who had it." Hermione yelled. "Why did you even let them in your bag when you knew it was there?"

"I forgot." Draco shrugged.

"So much for thinking about me being braless all afternoon." Hermione snorted.

"I only forgot for a minute." Draco protested.

"A minute was all it took for my underwear to be flashed to the entire class." Hermione retorted. "And you can forget about getting your hands on the rest of the set, those are staying on for the foreseeable future."

Turning on her heel, Hermione stormed out of the Potions classroom, totally oblivious to the watching students. A few people roundabout snickered at Draco's shocked face as he watched his girlfriend leave. However he quickly regained his composure and grabbing his bag he raced after Hermione, hoping to put things right between them.

"I think you should all be getting along." Snape announced to the class. "The bell rang ten minutes ago."

Gossiping amongst themselves the students left the dungeons, spreading the word about what had just occurred as they did so.

* * *

000

* * *

By dinner time word of what had happened in Potions had spread throughout the school and the entire Great Hall was awash with gossip. Even the Professor's at the top table were curious about the rumours they'd heard, and Snape found himself repeating the story to his colleagues.

"How embarrassing." McGonagall muttered. Suddenly Hermione keeping her robes on in class, despite the heat, made sense.

"I wonder if I should split the pair of them up." Dumbledore mused. "Is it wise for them to be sharing living quarters, if they're a couple?"

"Is there really any point in making changes now?" Snape asked. "It's nearly the end of the year. Besides I hardly think they were in the head dorms when Miss Granger lost her underwear."

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Surely if they'd been in their rooms she'd have had time to get a replacement for the underwear Draco had." Snape replied. "As it was she was walking around without anything this afternoon, meaning they weren't in the head dorms when the incident occurred."

Dumbledore nodded, seeing the logic in what Snape was saying. With so few weeks of the term left maybe it wasn't worth it to start moving them around. Besides he knew enough about teenagers to know if they wanted to be together changing their sleeping arrangements would do little to deter them. He decided that as long as there was no further incident Draco and Hermione could stay in the head dorms for the remainder of the year.

While the Professors were talking about the incident, so was everyone else. The main conversations were taking place between Draco's friends and Hermione's friends. Draco's friends were all surprised by the revelation that he was involved with Hermione, but they all agreed that if he was happy they would learn to get along with her. Hermione's friends were equally surprised, well apart from Ginny who admitted she'd known all along.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Lavender said to the redheaded witch. "I can keep a secret."

"Like you did in potions?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "I heard all about it Lav, it was you that dropped Hermione in it."

"It was an accident." Lavender protested. "I spoke without thinking, but then I realised that Ron might think it was my bra and I had to clear my name."

Ginny just looked at Lavender, until she caved in and admitted she was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Why did she keep it a secret?" Ron asked his sister.

"At first she was worried he wasn't serious and was just looking for a bit of fun." Ginny replied. "But then they were worried that Dumbledore might not let them share the head dorms if he knew they were a couple."

"So, she wasn't worried about our reaction?" Harry checked.

"No. Should she be?" Ginny looked between her boyfriend and brother, suddenly worried that they were going to cause trouble. She knew that Hermione had never been worried about the boys as she was confident that as long as she was happy they would support her.

"Of course not." Harry answered. "It is weird that she's with Malfoy, but it's her life."

"Yeah, we'll support her whatever she wants to do." Ron added.

"Hermione will be pleased to hear that." Ginny smiled.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Lavender asked. "I haven't seen her since she left potions."

"Considering Malfoy went chasing after her, I'm not sure I want to know where she is." Ron grimaced at the thought of what his friend might be up to.

"Ooh, do you think they're making up?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"More like Malfoy's grovelling at her feet." Ginny laughingly responded. "After what happened, he has some serious making up to do."

As Ginny finished speaking the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Head Students walked in hand in hand. They briefly stopped in the doorway and shared a heated kiss, before making their way to their respective friends.

"I would say he's made it up to her." Lavender remarked as a smiling Hermione sat down beside them.

"You look happy, Hermione." Ginny said. "To be honest, I expected you to still be mad."

"What's the point?" Hermione shrugged. "It was an unfortunate accident. True, it wasn't the ideal way for us to reveal our relationship but now everyone knows we can spend the last few weeks not having to hide."

"Aren't you mad at Malfoy?" Ron asked. "In Potions you looked pretty angry at him."

"He can be quite persuasive when he wants to be. He's spent the last few hours apologising and making it up to me." Hermione smiled, remembering exactly how Draco had apologised.

"Too much information, Hermione." Harry cried.

"I never said anything." Hermione argued.

"Your smile said everything." Lavender chuckled. "It was very clear just how Malfoy apologised to you and what he did to make it up to you."

"How can a smile tell you that?" Hermione asked. "Besides, there's no way you know how he made it up to me."

"Let's guess, some sort of sexual activity." Ginny said.

"That was his apology." Hermione replied, causing the girls to laugh when Harry and Ron pulled faces and turned away from the conversation. "He made it up to me with a present."

"What sort of present?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pulled her bag onto her knee and unzipped it, before gesturing for Ginny and Lavender to have a look. When the girls looked into the bag they found a pair of black boxers sitting on top of her books.

"Are those Malfoy's?" Lavender asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"Are you saying he's not wearing any underwear?" Ginny checked.

"Yep." Hermione grinned. "I know it's not quite the same as him stealing my bra, but I still like the thought that he's not wearing any underwear."

"I suppose it gives you easy access." Lavender joked. "One less thing to remove when you want him naked."

The girls all laughed as they continued to chat about Draco and what had happened earlier in the day. Harry and Ron even re-joined the conversation after a while and Hermione was thrilled when they told her they didn't have a problem with her relationship. She hadn't anticipated having problems with her friends, but it felt good to know they were going to support her. Even the unorthodox way her relationship with Draco had been revealed hadn't been a problem for Harry and Ron, although they did now know far more about her relationship than Hermione suspected they ever wanted to know.

**The End.**


End file.
